Conventional support stands may be challenging to assemble due, in part, to confusion regarding which support stand components correspondingly couple with one another. Thus, there would be a substantial advantage in providing a support stand and methods of making and using a support stand having components which can be easily and correctly coupled, for example by using associated pairs of keyed components or associated pairs of viewable keyed indicia which are incorporated into the support stand.